SakuraXLee
by LazyCloudWatcher
Summary: Not a very original title but you get the idea. My first story so don't be too harsh. Warning there is a sex scene! But if you're perverted like me...Enjoy!


Sakura X Lee One-Shot

Sakura X Lee Love Story!

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I am writing my first official entry as a Chunin. I never thought I would get this far. …Actually considering the way lady Tsundade trained me some days I'm surprised I am still alive. I wish Naruto and Sauske were here for me to share this achievement with. Ha I just realized that I achieved Chunin status before either of them!! Naruto will be so disappointed. Anyway Lee and a few of the others that have also become Chunin are heading out for BBQ to celebrate!_

_-Sakura_

Sakura stopped in the middle of the street when she heard a familiar voice call out to her, "Yo. Sakura."

"Hi Kakashi-sensei!"

"I know I'm not technically your sensei anymore but I got you this and I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you. You have come so far and I know if Naruto and Sauske were here they would be proud of you too." And with that Kakashi handed her a box wrapped neatly in bright blue paper. Sakura was stunned for a minute but when she lifted her head up from looking at the present to say thank you her former teacher had already vanished in a puff of smoke. She shrugged her shoulders at Kakashi's peculiar antics and proceeded to open the box and look inside. Sakura quickly slammed the box shut and threw the gift in her oversized purse, blushing furiously. That's why the pervert ran away so quickly! He had given her one of those Icha-Icha books he always reads. Although she was appalled that Kakashi would give her such a thing she was mildly curious and decided she might try reading it, in the privacy of her own home of course.

As she met up with all the others at the restaurant she couldn't help but miss her teammates. She had gotten close again to some of her former classmates, especially Ino since neither of them was after Sauske anymore. But nothing could compare to the close bond that she shared with the boys that were once her teammates. She was jealous of Ino for having Shikamaru and Choji. She was jealous of Hinata for having Shino and Kiba. And she was especially jealous of Tenten for some reason. She didn't care for Neji very much, he always came across as stuck up, but Sakura wished she could have a teammate like Lee. He was always so positive and uplifting it made you almost not notice the bushy brows or how weird he and Gai-sensei acted together. Sakura shook herself mentally. If she didn't know any better she would think she was starting to fall for old bushy brows as Naruto called him. After about an hour of eating and talking Gia, Asuma, and Kurenia said they were about to call it a night, but Asuma left them one last parting gift and ordered a round of sake for the young ninja's saying they were all growing up so fast they might as well live a little. Lee declined to drink on account of his drunken fist, as did Choji because he didn't want to spoil the HUGE meal he had just eaten with alcohol. The others decided to take Asuma's advice and live a little. Since for most of them it was their first time drinking they all got quite drunk and a few hours later decided it was time to call it a night before any of them got too rowdy. Kiba was already making out with a very drunk Hinata while she was holding the hand of an only slightly buzzed Shino. That was going to hard to explain in the morning. As the various groups dispersed Sakura sighed and headed off alone to her apartment. She had only gotten half a block or so from the restaurant when she heard someone behind her called her name. She turned to see Lee running towards her holding her purse. When he handed it to her she mumbled a thank you and smiled up at him drunkenly. She wondered when it was he had gotten so tall. Sakura had never noticed how well that ugly jumpsuit showed off his muscles. She wondered what it would feel like to run her hands across those well toned arms and legs…Sakura was snapped out of her fantasy by Lee saying her name.

"Yes Lee?"

"I said would you like me to walk you home? You seem a bit disoriented."

"Thank you Lee. I'd like that." Sakura didn't really need an escort home but she didn't to be alone just then so she was quickly devising a plan that would keep her in good company for a long while. On the way to Sakura's apartment they talked about how crazy it was to think of shy little Hinata hooking up with both her teammates and they both agreed that it was indeed the quiet ones you had to watch out for. When they reached Sakura's apartment she said, "Lee I'm just still so excited I don't know if I'll be able to sleep at all tonight. Would you like to come in for some tea or something?" Lee eyed her cautiously for a minute all the while Sakura thinking that he figured out she was up to something and doesn't want to play along. Then he finally said, "Sure Sakura I would love that."

As soon as they walked in the door Sakura faltered. This was as far as she had thought about her plan of seducing Lee. Luckily she didn't need to plan any further for the moment the door closed Lee pushed her up against it and kissed her passionately. Although this was exactly what she wanted Sakura was still too stunned to respond until Lee pulled back and started apologizing. "I'm deeply sorry Sakura. I must have misread your intentions I…" Then he was abruptly cut off as Sakura pulled Lee in for another kiss. "This is exactly what I want." She said as they both panted, breathless. Then it was like a race to see who could get undressed first. They both kicked off their shoes as they kissed and moaned while making their way to her bedroom. By the time they reached the bedroom door they were both down to their underwear. Sakura slid down Lee's body kissing down his torso and licking along his hipbone as she pulled down his boxers. He groaned out her name when her hand accidentally brushed across his growing erection. She smirked evilly as a new idea came into her head, "Did you like that Lee-kun? Then how do you like this?" and with that she put her mouth where her hand had been. She gave a slight laugh when she heard him take in a sharp ragged breath. He grabbed a handful of her hair and gave a soft tug as he said, "Don't tease me Sakura-Chan." "Is this teasing?" she asked as her bubblegum pink tongue snaked out and licked down his entire length before she enveloped him in her mouth, taking as much of him as she could in. "No, that's heaven." He replied. Sakura bobbed her head up and down on him for several minutes before he warned her, "Sakura, oh God…I think I'm about to cum…." She sped up head bobbing all the while her left hand was gently cupping his balls. When he came he shouted her name and she did her best to swallow all of his cum. When she rose back up there were still drops of his seed on the corners of her mouth. He licked them off of her himself then carried her into the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. He quickly discarded both her green bra and matching panties saying huskily in her ear, "Now it's my turn to taste you." Sakura moaned at the mere thought of him doing to her what she had just done to him. "Lee I've never done anything like this before." "Neither have I. That is what makes this so special between us Sakura-Chan." "There is no one else I'd rather be my first Lee-kun. I love you." I love you too." Then all conversation stopped as he kissed his way down between her breasts licked lovingly at her belly button and then proceded down lower to the valley of her thighs. Lee could smell her sweet sent and it was driving him crazy. Either he was losing his senses or she actually did smell like cherry blossoms. He gently probed a finger inside of her to see what her reaction would be. She moaned loudly and arched her back He swirled his finger around in her tight heat all the while kissing and nipping at her bud. She whimpered when he pulled his finger out only to sigh contentedly as it was replaced by his mouth. He stuck his tongue in as deep as he could trying to lick up every taste of her. Just when she thought she was about to die form the exquisite torture she felt her body release and called out his name as she came. As she lay below him trembling Lee eased himself on top of her and kissed her tenderly as he pushed her legs apart. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." "The only way you'll hurt me is if you stop now." And with that she wrapped her legs around him and he eased into her when he met with resistance he kissed her deeply then thrust all the way in, breaking her barrier. He didn't stop until he was completely embedded in her. He looked up into her eyes and saw tears, but there was passion there too. He kissed her tears away and gently started moving his hips. Slowly at first then as he felt her begin to move with him he gradually started to pick up the pace. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into her. She screamed and told him to do that again. That was all the encouragement that Lee needed. He pounded into her repeatedly, her hips rising up to meat him every time. By this time they were both glistening with sweat and panting from the amount of strain then Sakura cried out, "Oh God Lee I'm coming!" and with that she felt a coil deep in the pit of her stomach release as she screamed his name and dug her fingernails into his back. Lee could feel her inner walls closing in around him. A couple more quick thrusts and Lee released into her. Having drained all his youthful energy he collapsed on top of her and they both laid there peacefully, breathing in each others sent. After a few short minutes Lee rolled over and turned to his love, who laid her hand on his face and whispered, "Please stay with me tonight." His reply was instant, "Tonight and any other time you like for the rest our lives."

THE END…or is it?

I may do another chapter but don't hold your breath! Feel free to tell me what you think.


End file.
